Come With Me
by thatswhyyyoudont
Summary: Oneshot. Pip x Damien slash. Set after "Damien". Damien finds Pip still lying in the snow.


Just outside Cartman's house, Damien paused as he spotted Pip still lying in the snow. He frowned. "Are you still here?"

Pip glanced up from the snow, disoriented, and his eyes darted around til he located the speaker. "Oh, yes, I...I'm.." Feeling foolish, he struggled to his feet and brushed some snow off himself.

"I'm leaving South Park," Damien told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry to hear that," Pip said sincerely, straightening his cap. "At least you got to go to the party though. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Damien looked at him sharply, but found no hint of reproach or resentment in his face. "It was okay," he said simply, uninterestedly. He looked at Pip quite intensely for a moment, so intensely that Pip felt his cheeks grow rather warm, and he supposed he was blushing. He'd had an idea. "Come with me," he commanded. "I want to show you something."

Pip obediently followed him through Cartman's gate and into the garden, where they crouched behind a bush together. Damien made a small gap in the leaves and they peered out together, spotting Cartman alone at the food table, sugar smeared around his cheeks, muttering to himself and kicking at some of his presents half heartedly.

Pip thought about Damien leaving. He supposed it didn't make much difference, not really; they barely knew each other, and Damien didn't really seem to like him much, if at all. The thought of Damien leaving still made him sad though. He was sure that, given time, they would have made good friends.

Damien nudged him out of his thoughts. "Watch."

Pip was about to ask watch _what_, when the meat pies floated off the table. He goggled in disbelief as the pies floated towards Cartman, seemingly of their own accord. _His face! _Pip bit his cheeks and smothered his mouth in desperate attempt to quieten himself. The pies suddenly began to circle Cartman, first slowly, then faster and faster. Cartman burst into tears. "_Meeeeeeeeeem! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!"_

Part of Pip scolded him to laughing at him so cruelly, but god help him, he just looked so _funny_, standing there bewildered and frightened, circled by flying meat pies.

Cartman began moving frantically, almost dancing, attempting to break free of the circle without actually touching the pies. Pip leaned over Damien eagerly to see better. Damien could feel how cold he was, shivering, his clothes still soaked, his skin chilled, from lying in the snow, but his body gave off waves of heat, his blood's attempt to warm itself.

Cartman gave a final cry of anguish and pushed through the pies, which Damien allowed to fall to the ground, and waddled towards the house as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him. As if on cue, Damien curled his fingers into Pip's shoulders and slammed his back into the gate and, in the same movement, covered Pip's cold lips with his own. Startled, Pip gave a muffled cry against Damien's hot mouth and struggled against him. Damien reached out blindly and found Pip's hand, gripped it, squeezing painfully hard. The whimpering in Pip's throat turned into a faint, mewling noise, half pleasure, half protest.

Without releasing his lips, Damien shoved his hand roughly between Pip's legs, feeling him there, his fingers yanking down the zip in one deft movement. Almost yelping in shock, Pip tried to yank himself free of the intrusion, only to have Damien tighten his grip on his hand, crushing his fingers painfully. His other hand slipped into Pip's underwear and touched him there, touched him like he had never been touched before, by himself or by any other.

Moaning deeply in his throat, he clenched his thighs around Damien's hand, trapping it there, descending rocket speed toward his climax, his thoughts, somewhere behind the cage of his mind, _Damien what are you doing what am _I _doing I haven't even done this with a girl he's not even human what if someone sees Cartman might come back I'm scared my hand hurts I think I think I want to stop but it feels so so good I can't help it I like it oh good oh god I -_

And then, in one shuddering, jolting moment it was over. Pip leant back against the gate weakly, trembling in reaction. His legs became slack and splayed loosely in front of him. Something trickled between his thighs.

He was suddenly aware that his mouth was free, but he hadn't noticed when exactly that change came about.

Damien closed his eyes and breathed Pip in. Slowly, he released his hand.


End file.
